


五月雨

by ToraohMK233



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraohMK233/pseuds/ToraohMK233
Summary: 梅雨季节令人惆怅，仅此而已。
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus & Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	五月雨

**Author's Note:**

> ※火星南极圈自产自销。《火焰之纹章•多拉基亚776》同人，大概是里弗&菲恩。没错是&。
> 
> ※标题取自游戏第17章东线《五月の雨》，然而其实这篇东西跟这章没啥关系
> 
> ※虽然他们其中一个是我最喜欢的火纹主角而另一个是我少女时期的男神，但为什么我就是止不住OOC呢？
> 
> ※我确定我用心写了，但是好像没有用脑。完全不知道自己在写啥。不过没事，反正大概率也就我自己看
> 
> ※IS什么时候出系谱或776复刻我就回来把这文改得像是在说人话（大概）

里弗独自一人走在王城的长廊上，四周传来靴子敲击大理石地面的回音。  
一切都熟悉而又陌生。

时值古兰历780年。  
多拉基亚半岛的战乱基本平息，南北合并的议题也已经提上日程。  
期盼已久的和平就在眼前，里弗终于能从一个接一个的战场上退下，回到故乡——位于北多拉基亚的连斯塔稍作休息。  
连斯塔气候温暖风光明媚，土地肥沃水源充足。虽经历过战乱，却也在各方努力之下逐渐恢复元气，如今的人们生活得自由而富足。  
一切都和平而悠闲。  
从回到这里的那一刻起，里弗的全身心就都放松了下来。  
那是里弗引以为傲的土地，是他与战友们历经几度星霜才终于夺回的故乡，也是未来他将为之倾注一生心血的家园。

可如今目之所及的一切，对里弗来说却又并非习以为常。  
毕竟他从小就颠沛流离。  
记忆里的王城早就已经烧毁，儿时体验过的温暖也早随着父母在伊多沙漠的战死而消逝。  
家园被侵占，年幼的他在骑士的保护下于各地辗转反复，几乎没过过几天安稳的日子。  
也因此即使在这由自己亲手夺回的和平里，他也依然习惯在半夜醒来。

里弗穿过长廊，来到城堡的中庭。  
这里在不久前刚翻新过，里弗凭着不甚准确的记忆努力重建出了儿时玩耍的花坛。  
不能说是完全重现，连里弗自己都没有太大信心。但所植之物总归在这春天里泛出了令人欣喜的生命力。  
有绵密的雨丝和着月光从天空中轻轻飘下，像给整个庭院笼罩上了一层透着微光的雾。  
一位骑士正斜靠在凉亭的大理石柱子上，默默望着他身处的这座庭园，神情专注得甚至没有发现他人的到来。雨水打湿了他蓝色的发丝。  
四周静寂无声。

“菲恩。”  
里弗打破了沉默。他轻轻唤了对方的名字。再熟悉不过的发音。  
那是无论在如何艰难的岁月里，都没有半句怨言地跟在自己身边的骑士。

骑士回过神来。  
“里弗殿下。”  
他向里弗行了个礼，那姿态标准得足以令人称赞。然后他起身走进里弗，用关切的声音问道——  
“这么晚了，您还不休息么？”

“有点睡不着，”里弗说，“干脆到处转转。倒是菲恩你呢？”  
他看向全身都笼罩着水雾的骑士。  
“我原本打算散步，却不自觉被吸引了。说来也怪，光站在这里，似乎就能能回忆起年轻时的事情。”  
骑士的眼里浮现出怀念故人时特有的神情。柔和而略微带有一丝悲伤。  
里弗觉得自己能体会这种感情。  
“但是这里很冷吧，还下着雨。”站在廊檐下避着雨的里弗伸出手，似乎要用掌心去接那从天而降的细小水滴。  
“——你快到这边来。”  
骑士却像是刚意识到一般，带着些许困惑的表情走过来，“抱歉，我……似乎没注意到有下雨。让您费心了。”

“真的有这么像么？和以前的这里。”里弗望着庭院，幽幽开口。  
“里弗殿下？”  
“我其实差不多都不记得了。这里原来的样子也好，儿时与父母姐姐一起度过的日子也好。”里弗自嘲似的笑了，“说来讽刺，我对连斯塔城的印象，都停留在于你臂弯中望着熊熊燃烧的火焰的那一天了。”  
说着，他反倒撇下菲恩，自己缓缓走入庭院中间了。雨丝在他头上逐渐凝出了细碎的水珠。他闭上眼，试图让儿时支离破碎的模糊回忆清晰起来。

那是通过旁人的只言片语所拼凑出来的童年。  
温柔的父亲，爱操心的母亲。经常欺负自己的调皮的姐姐。  
还有总是无法拒绝小家伙们的无理要求，忙得团团转的菲恩。  
据塞尔菲娜说，自己的姐姐阿尔缇娜曾因为玩耍时菲恩总被弟弟独占而妒忌得使劲去掐弟弟的脸颊，但说实在的，里弗在那段日子里对菲恩的印象模糊得要命——尽管稚童的他本来就不靠谱到几乎什么都没记住。  
毕竟那时的他还不曾理解，那位好脾气的骑士在以后的日子里会对自己多么重要，而只当对方是位温柔好看的普通大哥哥。  
里弗在雨中微微扯动了一下嘴角。

“里弗殿下，您可要注意别着凉了。”  
菲恩找来毛巾，把里弗扯回廊下并替他擦起头发。他的动作熟练而温柔。  
里弗盘腿坐在长廊边的凳子上，任凭他摆弄。  
“菲恩你就是爱操心。”  
我又不是小孩子了。里弗本想接着说。但他其实还挺享受菲恩的体贴，生怕对方会把他撒娇似的小小抱怨误会成抗议。于是话到嘴边又硬生生吞了回去。  
“是里弗殿下您太不注意自己了。”骑士的双手隔着毛巾在里弗头上温柔拂过，就像在抚摸一只惹人怜爱的小猫一般。  
“可我觉得菲恩你没有资格这么说哦？”里弗抬头看着认真照顾着自己的菲恩，微微噘了噘嘴。毕竟对方也同样是全身湿透的。  
“我不要紧的。”骑士淡淡地说。  
“哪有什么不要紧，”里弗抬手抢过毛巾，“要不交换吧。我替你擦擦。”  
他站了起来，然后双手架在骑士的肩膀上，催促他坐下。  
“里弗殿下，这样成何体统——”骑士推辞。  
“行啦行啦，”里弗手掌用力，硬生生把菲恩按在了椅子上，“都半夜了，这里应该不会有其他人经过的。”  
“况且，我也该好好孝敬一下长辈了。”

里弗长高了。手的力道也变大了。  
菲恩虽然并非完全没有自信能赢过他，但倘若两人推揉起来，而此时正巧有无关人士经过的话，就会演变成一发不可收拾的事态。比起“连斯塔君臣不和”这一类的传闻，“殿下亲自为功臣擦头发”就要赚好感得多。因此，在挣扎了一会之后，菲恩还是决定任由这位年轻的君王去实行他那突发奇想的善举。  
有点用力过猛。从来都是由他保护着的殿下看来还不太能拿捏照顾他人的正确力度。  
需要教他么？菲恩迟疑着。毕竟这些对于君王来说，实在是过于无用的知识。君主并不需要实际地照顾他人，他只需要装出一副悲天悯人的样子，然后一声令下就好。古往今来不都一向如此么？  
可里弗的内心却是过于温柔了。在这点上，年轻的王实在是与他的父亲如出一辙。菲恩回忆起遥远的过去。里弗的父亲乔安王子，也曾毫不在意地对连挥舞长枪都办不到的见习骑士伸出援手，手把手地认真教着出身卑微的自己。  
还是稍微提点一下他好了。

“总觉得，菲恩你就像我的父亲一样。”在骑士提出建议之后，里弗笑着说。  
“不，我哪够资格——”  
“不够资格的大概只有年龄吧，”里弗思考了一会，“还是说，我该把你当母亲？”  
“这——”骑士苦笑。  
“毕竟小时候你总会在半夜起来替我掖被角。虽然格雷德和塞尔菲娜听了都不相信。”  
“……您跟他们说这些作什么。”  
“算是炫耀？”里弗露出了恶作剧一般的笑，“毕竟那可是连往日好友都不曾知晓的菲恩的隐秘一面。而这些只有我知道。”  
说着，他得意洋洋地扬了扬眉毛。这副表情在里弗身上其实是不常见的。

***  
在那之后不久，里弗收到了从南多拉基亚寄过来的信。内容是相约再一次的和谈。  
寄信人是他的姐姐，阿尔缇娜。  
这位北方连斯塔王国的公主从小就被掳走，作为敌国的王女长大至今。无论是为人处世还是排兵布阵，都处处透着南多拉基亚的风范。也因此，在整个多拉基亚半岛已然决定和平共处的如今，继承了诺瓦之血的她成了连接南北的桥梁。  
里弗对姐姐是有感情的，虽然他们因着成长经历的不同，事实上宛若陌路。然而姐姐毕竟继承了能使用圣兵器的直系血统，当她拿着地枪盖伯尔古、骑着飞龙盘旋在山上时，全身笼罩的诺瓦光辉令里弗都不禁有些目眩——就仿佛自己早已遗忘的，父亲那温暖的光辉。  
于是里弗提笔回信，自降身段地表示地点可以由对方来选定。

“所以，我准备启程去多拉基亚城。”在收到对方的正式邀请后，里弗对着身旁的骑士说。  
“那我跟您一起去。”  
“不，我打算带格雷德……还有亚乌格斯特去。菲恩你就留在这里，替我守护好连斯塔城。”  
里弗轻轻说着。这句话或许代表着他对菲恩很放心。毕竟大将军与第一谋士都离开之后，在连斯塔城内能说得上话的只有菲恩。在旁人看来，这是冒险。里弗就应该时时刻刻把菲恩带在身边。毕竟菲恩战功显赫，又是诺迪翁公主的养父。如果他有意，也不是不能在此另立山头。  
可里弗从未怀疑过菲恩的忠诚。毕竟对方要是稍微有那么一点意思，自己早就未及成人便已是冢中枯骨。而令他感到意外的是，亚乌格斯特，他那位素来以多疑且现实得不近人情而著称的第一谋士，在这件事情上也完完全全跟他看法一致。  
于是里弗这个决定没有遭到任何人的反对。尽管出于私心，他确实希望对方哪怕是一刻都不离开自己的视线。  
但同样也是出于私心，他并不希望对方近距离看到自己哪怕是一丁点的不堪。

作为多拉基亚的继承者，是必须连同南边的意志也一并吞咽下去的。而南边的意志，即是曾经的托拉邦特王的意志。  
那是杀害了自己的双亲，掳走并利用了自己的姐姐，更因此使得帝国趁虚而入造成整个多拉基亚半岛民不聊生的男人。里弗在当年那场圣战将要接近尾声的时候亲手杀了他。可随着阅历的增长，里弗却渐渐能够明白，那也不过是一个因担忧自己的民众，想要拯救贫瘠祖国而走错道路的可怜人。  
里弗并不是原谅了他，但却尊重他作为一位国王的信念。甚至相比起自己那拘泥于骑士道的父亲，里弗对托拉邦特做过的某些决定反而更加感同身受。  
里弗是托着这个男人的福，才能如此长期而近距离地体会到民众的疾苦的。而这却无意间让他抛弃了连斯塔自古传承的贵族理想主义做派，反而着眼于赤裸裸的现实。在这点上，他甚至——不，不能感谢托拉邦特，这只会颠倒是非黑白。然而确实有什么东西在他心中萌发。也因此，他是不得不继承对方的意志的。

然而菲恩是怎么想的呢？他不知道。与因年纪尚小而自然而然地接受了祖国陷落、父母双亡事实的自己相比，菲恩的遗恨是真切而深入骨髓的。毕竟他可是个标准的骑士。  
里弗有时候甚至觉得，菲恩对父亲的感情远远超越了作为儿子的自己。也是，毕竟父亲是那么光明磊落得如同骑士标杆的人物，而菲恩又是从见习时代起就与他朝夕相处。  
里弗知道菲恩在自己身上寄存了希望。菲恩希望他最终如同自己的父亲一般，成为一名高洁的骑士。他也一直如此努力着。可纵眼望去，在饿殍遍地的多拉基亚半岛上，又哪里有光靠骑士道就能丰收的土地？或许是自己能力不足，因而显得过于狼狈了。然而，正因为如此，他才更需要吸收骑士道以外的东西，甚至不得不认可曾经的敌人的某些想法，以求得最终的和平与安稳。

这样的姿态并不优雅，他不怎么希望菲恩看见。虽然这也许根本就是无用功。

***  
南多拉基亚之行算是顺利而愉快。虽然不是没遇到敌对派，但总体上人们还是非常欢迎里弗这位即将成为新王的北方人。大约是因为里弗承诺了贸易互通，承诺了会不惜一切代价把南边发展得和平富饶，人们开心地从贫瘠的土地里努力挖出了泛黄的农作物，细心打理之后为他办了还算盛大的宴会。  
里弗觉得受之有愧，于是只待谈判一结束，就匆匆收拾行装准备返程。  
姐姐倒是开口希望他多留些日子，但就像他客客气气地婉拒一般，她也不过就是说了些理所当然的社交辞令罢了。

里弗骑着马，默默行走在回程的路上。  
一切都很顺利。亚里奥恩几乎答应了这边提出的所有要求。  
不出意外，他不久之后就能成为南北合并之后的新多拉基亚王国的最高统治者。  
可他总觉得内心不够畅快。  
绵密的雨水悄悄附着在里弗的铠甲上，也附着在他身后的每一个人身上。  
明明是在每一年中宣告开始和希望的雨水，却总是黏腻得过分讨人厌。

在离连斯塔城还有些距离的郊外，走在队伍最前面的里弗一眼就发现了那抹熟悉的身影。  
蓝发的骑士独自一人前来迎接他的凯旋。  
明明回程比预定时间提前了，自己也没有让下属传令，应该不会有人前来迎接才是。  
里弗愣了愣，然后发现眼前的景物因为水雾而突然变得有点模糊。  
他一定是每天都会在此等待。

“格雷德，你带他们先回去。”里弗如此吩咐着随行的将领。  
名为格雷德的将领行了个礼，然后干净利落地引兵离开了。  
而里弗则策马来到了菲恩跟前。  
“你来得刚好。”他拉住缰绳，对单膝跪地的骑士说道，“我正巧有个地方想跟你一起去。”  
“是，谨遵吩咐。”骑士低着头说道。  
“不需要这么僵硬吧，菲恩，”里弗下了马，缓缓走到骑士面前，“这只算是我的私人请求。”  
他凑近对方，然后用手掩着嘴，小声地在对方耳旁说出了一个地名——  
菲亚那。

那是多拉基亚东部一个靠海的小村庄的名字。  
多年前，失去祖国的他们为了躲避追兵而逃至此处，然后又在当地人们的帮助下终于得以起兵反抗对多拉基亚半岛事务横插一脚的帝国。  
对里弗来说，菲亚那就是起始之地吧。

“也就只有这里的景色没变了吧……”里弗站在附近的山丘上，眼神复杂地眺望着自己曾经生活过的村子。  
天空灰蒙蒙的，雨依然下着。这个季节的雨滴总是能轻飘飘地一连下个好几天。  
菲恩料理好两人的马匹，也向这边走来。  
“里弗殿下，”骑士轻轻地问道，“时候也不早了，需要我去通报一声，进村子休息一晚么？”  
说话期间，他不忘记用手为里弗拂去发丝间的水汽。  
“……不了。”里弗的目光往东边移了移，在那里能看到模糊的海岸线，“打扰到村子里的大家我心里过意不去。况且——”  
“——以我现在的身份，不能这么任性吧。”  
他幽幽地看了眼昏暗的海面，然后转头向着身旁的骑士笑了，“不打紧的。我以前可是经常瞒着你跟村里那些家伙偷偷跑上山。这里每一座山间小屋的位置，我都烂熟于心。”  
“可……”菲恩欲言又止。  
菲恩知道里弗的真正想法。里弗特意赶来这里，可不是只为了远远看上一眼的。里弗有太多事情需要思考，有太多东西必须背负了。而在累极之时，或许只有这个曾经承载了他少年时代的村庄，才能给他最为质朴的安慰。  
然而那又如何呢？殿下的理智最终战胜了情感。从那一刻起，这第二故乡便回不去了。

***  
“我是不是过于不近人情了呢？”在山间小屋里，里弗面对着刚升起的火堆，喃喃自语。而菲恩正在不远处铺床。  
“嗯？”骑士停下了手里的工作，转身询问。  
“就是，”里弗捡起地上的小树枝，扒拉着面前的火堆，“难得回来，至少应该见艾维尔一面的。”  
艾维尔是菲亚那的女领主。里弗在这里生活的那三年间，她就像母亲一般关照着他。  
“——说起来，菲恩你也很想见她吧？”跃动的火苗令里弗微微有些乏了，于是他半闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地说道，“那时候你说她和你的一位故人很像，还说那位故人就像女神……啊啊，那个时候我就在想，原来菲恩也不是完全不解风情的木头人呢。”  
“里弗殿下，您乏了。”  
“我还撑得住。”里弗把手里的树枝扔进火堆，然后轻轻摆了摆手，“菲恩你为了保护我和南娜，都没有考虑过自己——你喜欢什么样的女孩嘛。”  
“里弗殿下，您真的该睡了。”骑士走上前去，打算扶起对方。  
可里弗却像是喝醉了酒一般，软软地瘫着。菲恩只上前一拉，他就顺势倒在了对方的怀里。  
“你喜欢什么样的女性嘛？这样的吗？我帮你去说好不好？”  
菲恩愣住了。  
“您在说什么？我从来没有这个打算。而且——即使只是玩笑，这也并不高明。”骑士缓了缓神，终于轻轻地斥责了他。  
“就连你也这么说吗……”里弗茫然地直起身，慢慢走到窗户旁边。他打开窗，外边的雨丝飘了些进来，打湿了他的脸颊。“你们都是这样，完全不在乎自己。这让我有点难过。”  
“你们？”  
“嗯。我在多拉基亚城的时候，有跟姐姐碰面。我一时糊涂，居然问了她是不是喜欢亚里奥恩。”里弗轻轻拂去从窗檐滴落在自己眼角的水滴，“可是姐姐，她让我放心——她说自己这辈子都不会成家。”  
他看向窗外。山间树木浓密，遮挡了他们来时的道路。  
“我真不该问的。”  
他知道姐姐是为了他。地枪的直系血统仅仅显现在身为长女的她的身上。而这样的长女，是在南方长大的，与南方的各股势力有着牵扯不清的关系。所以，为了弟弟的统治能够安稳，她断然是不能组建家庭，养育继承她的血统的后代的——况且对她而言的最优选择亚里奥恩，是托拉邦特的儿子。  
“姐姐说这话的时候，眼神是那么悲伤……”里弗低下头，轻轻地咬了咬下唇，“我真的如此羸弱，需要你们放弃自己的幸福，不顾一切地来维护吗？”  
“——而且，最混账的是，我听到姐姐的回答之后，居然暗暗松了一口气。”

菲恩总算明白里弗那似有若无的低气压是为哪般了。  
“那是阿尔缇娜小姐自己的决定。”骑士安慰里弗。  
“……我知道，我知道啊，菲恩。”里弗转过身，目光迎向他的骑士，“我只是对自己感到愤怒。我……是不是很龌蹉？”  
明明早已在理智上把利弊权衡了一遍。明明作为政治家，似乎是得到了满意的答案。可为什么自己仍对这件事情耿耿于怀？得了便宜还卖乖，是不是过于假惺惺？为什么他就不能像个标准的骑士一样，品德高尚且表里如一？  
“我果然——还是没有办法成为父亲那样的人。如果没有他人替我承担代价，我根本就什么都做不到。而我甚至对此已经习以为常……你会失望吗？”

里弗并非拎不清的人。相反，很多时候他都显得过于年少老成。  
可如今嘴里说着胡话的他，却并没有往日在他人面前所展现出来的那般成熟。他似是要将十几年来紧紧封存在内心的苦闷和憋屈全都倾倒出来一般，青涩地在撒着娇。  
啊啊，是的，他只是在撒娇啊。在这个远离王城，也不必权衡什么利弊的山间小屋，仅仅只向一个人吐露着不甘。他终究只是个二十岁不到的青年。

于是菲恩上前抱住了他。双手轻轻抚在他的头上安慰着。就像多年以前一样。  
“里弗殿下，您并不需要追逐着乔安殿下的背影啊。”  
“可是——”  
“请更自信一点。您已经成长得比您父亲更为优秀。”  
“怎么可能？你只是在安慰我。”里弗微微推开菲恩，“我甚至连拿起地枪的能力都没有。如果我不是父亲的儿子，你或许根本就不会选择我。”  
他几乎是脱口而出。

“……乔安殿下拿着盖伯尔古战斗的身姿，确实无人能出其右。”骑士的声音有点颤抖，“可若是作为君王，他未必如您。”  
这话似乎是他用尽了毕生的力气才从紧咬的牙关里挤出来的。说话时，他的双手握紧了拳头，指甲深深陷进掌心。  
“哎？”  
里弗或许知道那是因为什么。里弗的父亲乔安，虽然是个重信义的高洁武人，却因为对局势认知不足，最终导致国破人亡。那是一个非常严重的失误。就连亚乌格斯特也曾经告诫过他，“不要重蹈您父亲的覆辙”。  
可他却万万没想到菲恩也会这么想。毕竟菲恩对父亲的忠诚，浓厚到近似盲目。尽管对方光是开口就已经像是撕裂了半个灵魂。  
“菲恩，你这话是什么意思……”  
“……是说您如今的成就，早已经超过了您的父亲。里弗殿下，我或许一开始真的是因为您是乔安殿下的儿子，是连斯塔的正统继承者所以才开始侍奉您。然而在不知不觉中，您就已经散发着只属于您自己的光辉了。”骑士深深吸了一口气，然后轻轻地说。  
“——即使那不是笼罩全身的诺瓦的光辉，它也炫目得让我睁不开眼睛。所以请您理解，正因为您是您，我才会选择追随。”  
里弗突然有点受宠若惊。  
“这——可是，我——”他甚至有点语无伦次。  
“阿尔缇娜小姐也一定是看见了这一点。”菲恩用手轻轻捧起里弗的脸，“她一定是认为您能真正统一南北，才以自己的意志协助您……如果您依然不甘心，就试着成为一位能改变现状的更好的王吧。”

似乎有种豁然开朗的感觉。就仿佛雨水把淤泥冲刷，最后终于露出新芽一般。里弗觉得现在的自己甚至能开心地数起雨水滴落在房顶时到底奏出了多少声响。  
成为更好的王吗？那就不能再如此任性了吧。  
但是在此之前，他觉得自己有必要再任性一次。他已经忍耐得太久了。  
“菲恩，”他的脸微微泛红，“你能不能……像以前一样抱着我睡觉呢？”  
他知道自己的骑士从来不会拒绝任何请求。

里弗把头埋在菲恩的臂弯中，就像多年以前一样。  
“谢谢你，菲恩。”他在闭上眼睛的那一刻轻轻说到。

里弗回想起多年以前他们不得不狼狈逃窜的那些时光。  
不止那么一次，菲恩抱着他在雨中驱马疾行。  
滂沱的大雨狠狠地打在他们身上。像是万千根针一起向他们飞来。  
道路泥泞而湿滑，马蹄所到之处扬起一片又一片棕色的水花。  
菲恩的靴子，裤子，上衣甚至头发，都斑斑驳驳地沾着污垢。  
里弗自己也好不到哪里去，虽然被细心护着，也还是免不了因吸收了雨水而变得沉重的衣物紧紧地贴在身上，冰冷刺骨而又厚重黏着，直教人喘不过气。  
他们的体温低得甚至不足以互相取暖。仿佛每个下一秒，生命都有可能到达极限。  
而身下的道路依然远远看不到尽头。

现实从来不是什么浪漫的骑士文学。  
在地底摸滚打爬，满身脏污地啜饮着泥水而活这种形容只是一个抽象的概念，它轻微到甚至无法在现实中激起水花。真正令人熬不住的，其实是没有尽头的进攻与撤退，以及伴随而来的无谓牺牲和物资匮乏。  
里弗从来不认为自己有过人之处。他没有能拿动地枪的直系血统，没有突出的军事才华，也没有沉着冷静的头脑。他在一众圣战士的围绕下自卑地觉得自己过于平凡了。仿佛自己能取得今天的成就真如同他的谋士所说，人民需要的只是一个能崇拜的幻想中的偶像——而他因为出身刚好符合条件才被选中。  
他也经常怀疑自己是否德不配位。  
可菲恩却一直在他身边。无论是他四处逃跑躲藏的时候，他觉得自己过于无力而消沉的时候，他因为决策错误而损失惨重的时候。  
骑士总是忠实又坚定地相信着他。总是无条件地支撑着他护着他。甚至是在里弗自己都对自己产生了怀疑的那些时刻。  
无论那里面到底夹杂了多少复杂的因素，甚至这份感情的所向之处并非里弗本人，里弗都觉得自己应该好好感谢他。

所以，当清晨的第一缕阳光爬上窗台，里弗轻轻地唤了身边人的名字。  
“有何吩咐？里弗殿下。”骑士打算起身行礼。他总拘泥于这种事情。  
“不必。”里弗伸手将对方按下，“我只是，想要再次跟你道谢。你有什么心愿吗？如果是我能办到的，我会尽一切可能帮你达成。”  
“劳您牵挂不胜惶恐。” 骑士欠了欠身，“然而殿下您即位后，我的心愿就已经达成了。”  
作为骑士，他几乎没有一点私心。  
“你这样说让我怪不好意思的，”里弗害羞地把视线移开，口里却依然不死心地问着，“什么都可以……真的没有别的吗？”  
“这……”骑士想了一会，终于开口，“那么，请允许我休假三年。”  
“哎？”这倒是里弗没有想到的。“这倒是没有问题……可是如果你想要休假，我明明随时都能答应啊……”  
“不太一样，”骑士淡淡地笑了，“我有无论如何都得现在去的地方。”

里弗愣住了。他已经许久没有看到菲恩的笑容了。久到他甚至一度以为骑士今生不会再笑了。  
他一时之间竟忘了言语，只怔怔地盯着对方。  
“殿下？”菲恩见他久久没有反应，便凑得近了些，还用手在他面前轻轻晃了晃。  
“……啊，”里弗回过神，轻轻耸了一下肩，“抱歉。那个，如果你不介意，可以告诉我你的目的地吗？”  
“——啊，介意的话就算了。”想了想，他又补充到。  
“倒也不是什么难以启齿的事……”骑士的目光迎向远方，“我或许会去依多沙漠吧。得去向乔安殿下和艾丝琳夫人，报告一下现状。然后，也许还会去找南娜的母亲。”  
“……你会回来吧？”  
“嗯，与您约好了。做完了结，我就会回到您身边。”

***  
菲恩出发的那天，里弗去送他。  
“等着瞧吧，菲恩。用这三年时间，我一定会成为一个值得你骄傲的王。”  
里弗的目光望向远方。  
他觉得自己必须办到。否则，他就压根配不上自己的骑士。他的骑士总是过于高洁。  
可菲恩却轻轻地笑了。他现在也开始渐渐会笑了。  
“里弗殿下现在已经是位优秀的王了——不过，三年后的变化吗？我很期待。”  
年轻的贤王转头看向自己的骑士，脸色微微泛红。

梅雨停了，就连天地都变得辽阔而透明。


End file.
